Lo Que Conlleva el Tiempo
by Amy Rivaille
Summary: Con un leve cambio. Soul POV Dios, como amo su sonrisa. Maka POV Yo Maka Albarn, me enamoré de mi arma y mejor amigo Soul "Eater" Evans
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Hoy me reporto con un SoulxMaka  
>Debo decirles que la señora inspiración me hizo una visita cuando veía la peli "Más allá del cielo", que no me pertenece.<br>****Hice unos pequeños cambios en la historia original, pero no les adelanto nada, léanlo Uds. mismos  
>Los invito a leer amados lectores...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, Inglaterra. 08 de octubre 8:58 p.m. Teatro Municipal de Londres (?)<strong>

_**Maka POV**_

Una música tétrica y sarcástica suena de fondo, ¿el motivo? Soul Eater Evans se deja llevar por sus sentimientos dejando fluir sus dedos por su piano. Admito que su música me fascina, por que sé que él toca la música desde su alma, en mi vida jamás lo he visto usar una partitura. Él es mi mejor amigo, pero no pude evitar enamorarme de él, y de todo lo que significa él. Así es; yo, Maka Albarn, me enamoré de mi arma y mejor amigo, Soul Eater Evans

Nos conocimos a la edad de 7 años, un día cualquiera. Yo estaba jugando en el parque, sola. Siempre estuve sola, hasta que llegó él.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Death City, Estado de Nevada, Estados Unidos. 05 de junio hace 10 años, 3:20 p.m. Parque de Death City**_

_Estaba sentada en el pasto, arrancándolo y envidiando como los demás niños jugaban entre ellos. Nunca tuve amigos, los demás niños me evitaban, solo por el hecho de que yo era más lista que ellos. Cierto, no estoy presumiendo, aprendí a leer cuando tenía 4 años, y a escribir también, pero eso es lo de menos. Siempre estaba sola, compartiendo las alegrías de los demás niños, sin que ellos supieran, claro._

_De pronto, un chico de cabellos blancos y mirada carmesí se me acercó, por primera vez sentía que un niño quería mi amistad…_

_-¡Hola!- dijo él, con una sonrisa de medio lado, que en ese momento me pareció graciosa_

_- Ho… Hola- respondí yo, muy tímida_

_- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dijo él, sentándose a mi lado_

_- Maka Albarn, ¿y el tuyo?- pregunté, por alguna razón me sentía en plena confianza con él_

_- Soul Evans, mucho gusto- dijo a modo de respuesta, otra vez con esa sonrisa graciosa, que ahora hace que me derrita_

_- Dime Soul, ¿quieres ser mi amigo?- digo yo, sonrojándome _

_- Claro Maka, eres una chica cool- me respondió él, haciendo que yo riera_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Desde entonces, no nos hemos separado nunca. Un día, se reveló contra sus padres y dejó su casa, cuando eso pasó teníamos 12 años, creo que esa pelea fue porque sus padres querían mudarse a donde estamos ahora, Londres. Desde entonces vivimos juntos, incluso hoy; ambos ya tenemos 17. Ahora mismo, me encuentro en la primera fila de un teatro en Londres, admirando y deleitándome con la música que emite el piano de Soul, ¿eh? Oh está terminando, me dijo que cuando terminara con su concierto me fuera tras bambalinas, así que lo haré. Él hizo las pases con su familia, así que vio que ya era hora de que les presentara a su técnico. Asi es, por eso estoy aquí, en Londres, Soul me presentará a su familia, después de todo ellos nunca me conocieron.

Llegué a tras bambalinas por el costado del escenario, y lo divisé como loco buscando algo, cuando me vio, corrió hacía donde estaba yo.

-¡Maka! Creí que te habías olvidado de que debías venir aquí- me miró con una cara de preocupado total, me dio risa, el gran "Death Scythe" Soul Eater Evans estaba preocupado

-Serás idiota, como se me iba a olvidar, Soul- le dije sonriendo

De pronto – y de la nada – apareció un chico casi igual a Soul, pero mayor. Inmediatamente supe quién era él, ese chico casi idéntico a Soul era Wes, su odioso hermano mayor. Según Soul, Wes siempre le humillaba al recalcarle todo el tiempo que él era un prodigio y que su hermano era su sombra, lo que restaba.

-Hola hermanito, ¿ésta es la chica que querías presentarnos?- dijo Wes, con voz odiosa, mirándome

-S… Sí, ella es Maka, mi técnico- dijo mirando con fastidio a su hermano

-Buenas, _my lady_, es un placer conocerla- dijo tomando mi mano para besarla, enserio este tipo es insoportable

- Buenas- dije yo, secamente, a lo que Soul me miró y sonrió como diciendo _Asi se hace, Maka_

El chico soltó mi mano delicadamente y se dirigió a buscar a una chica de cabellera blanca hasta un poco más abajo de su cintura. Llevaba un vestido morado que llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y unos guantes negros que llegaban hasta más arriba del codo, era una chica muy hermosa, definitivamente ella era Deina, la hermana de Soul. Para mi sorpresa, cuando volteó, ella no tenía una mirada carmesí igual que sus hermanos, sus ojos eran violetas, como amatistas. Antes de que Wes fuese a buscarla, se veía que estaba buscando a alguien, y al voltear miró a Soul y para mi sorpresa – de nuevo – corrió en dirección a nosotros, importándole poco si dejaba a Wes atrás. Cuando llegó a su destino, abrazó a Soul, quien de inmediato correspondió su abrazo.

- Soul – dijo separándose para mirarlo a los ojos – lo hiciste muy bien, eres un gran pianista

-Gra… Gracias Deina – dijo Soul, un poco sonrojado, lo que lo hacía ver adorable

Ahora que lo recuerdo, si de hablar de su familia se trataba, Soul solo hablaba de su madre o de su hermana, Deina. Un día le pregunté por qué a ella no la odiaba como al resto de su familia, a lo que él solo respondió que ella entendía lo que era ser la sombra de un prodigio.

-Tú debes de ser Maka-chan, ¿verdad?- me preguntó amablemente

- S… Sí- dije, ella solo me sonrió. Me hizo sentir muy tranquila en ese momento

-Bien, espero que seamos amigas- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla, y yo solo correspondí el apretón de manos

-Chicos, la limusina nos está esperando- dijo el odioso de Wes

Me agarré del brazo de Soul, de verdad estaba asustada. Conocería a sus padres en la mansión donde viven. Subimos a la limusina, solté del agarre al pobre de Soul y me puse a pensar en las "clases sobre la familia Evans" que Soul me dio para que no me perdiese mucho al llegar aquí

_**Flash Back**_

_**Death City, Estado de Nevada, Estados Unidos. 07 de octubre. 6:12 p.m. Departamento de Soul y Maka**_

_- Bien- me dijo él- comencemos con la lección_

_- De acuerdo- respondí yo, decidida_

_- bien, partiré con mi hermana, Deina Evans. Deina es una chica muy amable y sincera, si tiene que decirte algo te lo dirá en tu cara, sin mandártelo a decir con nadie, sinceramente ella es la única en mi familia que entiende como me siento yo con respecto a Wes, es Saxofonista, aunque toca varios instrumentos más, como el piano, el violín, el violoncelo y un montón de instrumentos de cuerda que ya ni me acuerdo. Es tres años mayor que yo, o sea que actualmente tiene 20 años. Tambien es cinturón negro en Karate, asi que tiene una fuerza descomunal. En mi opinión es una chica muy cool, es una de las tres chicas más cool que conozco, y para mí ella es mejor música que Wes, ella si tiene talento, pero todos la han opacado bajo la sombra de Wes, al igual que a mí._

_- Entiendo- respondí, pero me vino una duda rápidamente, así que pregunté rápido para no interrumpir a Soul después- ¿ella también toca música clásica?_

_- Solo cuando mis padres van a sus conciertos, pero como generalmente nos dejaban solos en nuestros conciertos y solo iban a los de Wes, siempre en mis conciertos y en los de ella nos dejaban solos. Pero Deina es jazzista, y toca ocasionalmente la música clásica_

_-Ya veo, continua con la clase por favor, Soul-sensei- le dije, a lo que él solo sonrió, prosiguió_

_- Ahora el odioso de mi hermano, Wes Evans- carraspeó para aclarar su garganta- bien, Wes es un fastidioso total, con delirio de grandeza porque lo consideran prodigio, como ya sabes es violinista. Es seis años mayor que yo, ahora debe de tener 23 años, en mi opinión si tiene un poco de talento, pero no tanto como Deina. Wes solo toca música clásica._

_-Entendido, Soul, el siguiente, por favor- dije, él solo suspiró como queriéndome decir nunca dejas de ser atenta para todo?, y prosiguió_

_- Eso es todo Maka, de mis padres no sé mucho, solo que les interesa más Wes y el dinero que su familia, así que no puedo decirte más_

_- Está bien, ahora sé como es tu familia, los únicos simpáticos son tú y Deina- dije, él sonrió de lado y me dijo_

_-Touché- y nos largamos a reír_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Definitivamente lo que él me dijo sobre su familia era cierto. Deina y él son los únicos simpáticos, Wes es un odioso. Sus padres ni siquiera estuvieron en el concierto que acababa de dar, lo cual me hizo enfadar un poco. Me salí de mis propios pensamientos cuando vi la mansión de los padres de Soul, un lugar hermoso, sin duda. Era incluso más grande que la Casa Blanca en Washington. Al llegar, nos bajamos de la limusina y me congelé, pero Deina me animó un poco…

-No tengas miedo, Maka-chan, si mis padres te hacen algo yo misma los golpearé, ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo con una gran sonrisa, ahora que me fijo, su sonrisa es parecida a la de Soul, solo que ella no tiene dientes de Tiburón.

-De acuerdo, Deina-chan- ella y yo seremos grandes amigas, estoy segura

Entramos y casi me desmayé, era un lugar muy hermoso. Era sobrio, sí, pero tenía un toque que lo hacía especial. Sin duda alguna, me encantaría vivir aquí un tiempo.

Al entrar, se veía una escalera gigante, cubierta con una alfombra roja. De esa escalera bajaban un hombre vestido de traje y camisa negros y una mujer que lleva un vestido verde esmeralda, como mis ojos. Cuando los vi lo supuse, ellos eran los padres de Soul.

-Buenas noches chicos- dijo el hombre que estaba allí, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

Me sorprendí al ver la reacción de Deina, la chica solo lo miró con odio para luego desviar su mirada amatista hacia algún punto en el recibidor.

-Buenas noches, padre- dijo el odioso de Wes

-Buenas- dijo Soul, y me pegó un codazo para que saliera de mi ensimismamiento y lo saludara

-Buenas noches, Señor Evans. Soy Maka Albarn, la técnico de Soul- dije, sin ninguna emoción

Luego me percaté de que la mujer a su lado estaba llorando y susurrando el nombre de Soul.

-Es un placer Señorita Albarn, mi nombre es George y ella es mi esposa, Sheyla- dijo él, tratando de sonar amable, pero no pudo, se nota que le molesta mi presencia. Algo se trae entre manos.

De la nada apareció un mayordomo, que parecía tener más o menos mi edad.

-James, por favor guía a nuestra invitada a su habitación- ordenó George

James hizo un ademán para que yo lo siguiera, miré a Soul, él me dijo con la mirada que fuera, así que seguí al chico

-Señorita Albarn- dijo él, se nota que habla poco español- aquí está su habitación

- Gracias. Ah, oye puedes llamarme Maka, no me gustan las formalidades

- D… De acuerdo, Maka- dijo un poco nervioso

Volteé a abrir la gran puerta de mi habitación, vi un número en la puerta, 12, al parecer tenían que numerar las habitaciones, abrí la puerta y entré. Mi equipaje lo habían traído directamente desde el aeropuerto, así que mis maletas estaban ahí. Había una cama para dos personas, que iba usar solo yo, obvio. Un sofá de 5 cuerpos en frente de una televisión de pantalla plana que fácilmente era de 42 pulgadas. Sin duda, no deja de sorprenderme que Soul sea una persona tan simple, pudiendo tener todos estos lujos.

Opté por ordenar mi ropa en una cajonera que estaba cerca de una ventana. Me quité rápidamente ese vestido que traía y me puse unos jeans, con zapatillas y una blusa celeste de tirantes. Cuando terminé de cambiarme, sentí que golpearon la puerta. Conocía esa forma de tocar, era Soul…

-Pasa- dije, y luego sentí la puerta abrirse, él también se había cambiado, ahora llevaba jeans color grafito, zapatillas, una playera roja y su ahora típica chaqueta de cuero negra.

- Maka, ¿vamos a dar un paseo?- me dijo

-Claro- le respondí con una sonrisa

* * *

><p><strong>Les gustó<br>****Los pequeños cambios que hice son como se conocieron Soul y Maka y la aparición de Deina.  
><strong>** Sinceramente, sentí la necesidad de agregar un personaje de mi invención a este Fic, suelo tener la manía de agregarle hermanos a los personajes  
><strong>**Si no me creen, pueden corroborarlo en mi otro Fic, que por cierto, luego actualizare  
><strong>Porfa, dejenme un rewiew :D<strong>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo!  
>Espero que les haya gustado el Fic :D<br>En este capitulo puse algo que creo que pasara en el manga  
>Es una batalla, es lo único que puedo adelantarles<br>Por favor lean (Y)**

* * *

><p><strong>A las afueras de Londres, Inglaterra. 08 de octubre. 9:58 p.m. Mansión de la Familia Evans<strong>

_**Soul Pov**_

Dios, como amo su sonrisa. ¿La razón? Yo, Soul Eater Evans, me enamoré perdidamente de mi técnico y mejor amiga, Maka Albarn. Sé que ella no me corresponde, se que ella no me ve como más que a un amigo, pero debo decirle lo que siento por ella. Tengo miedo de que me rechace, tengo miedo de que cuando se lo diga ella deje de ser mi amiga, pero debo decirle lo que siento, por que temo no poder controlar mis impulsos. Prefiero cagar nuestra amistad diciéndole lo que siento, que cagar nuestra amistad haciéndole algo en contra de su voluntad. Después de todo soy un hombre y, bueno, todo hombre tiene un pervertido en su interior y, aunque duela admitirlo, he tenido sueños "raros" en los que siempre está Maka. Golpeé de una forma en la que solo ella y yo sabemos quien es, es nuestra forma de tocar la puerta. Si yo escucho esa forma de tocar, es Maka quien está del otro lado de la puerta; si es ella quien escucha esa forma de tocar, soy yo quien está tocando la puerta. Sentí el "pasa" característico de Maka y entré. La vi, y por poco corro a besarla, pero me contuve diciéndome mentalmente _"Autocontrol, Autocontrol" _

-Maka, ¿vamos a dar un paseo?- le dije, usando mi tono de chico cool para disfrazar mi nerviosismo

-Claro- me dijo ella, con esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta ver

Bajamos las escaleras solo para encontrarnos un Deina completamente cabreada, pero al vernos sonrió. Cuando hice las pases con mi familia, en realidad lo hice solo con Deina. Ella y mi madre son las únicas personas de mi familia que no odio, mi hermana entiende lo que es ser opacado por un "pseudo-prodigio" como Wes. Sin mencionar que ella sabe lo que siento por Maka

-Soul, ¿van a alguna parte?- me preguntó con una cara pícarona

-Si- le respondí yo, con una mirada que decía "_por favor cúbrenos_" que ella entendió y asintió levemente.

-Que se diviertan chicos- nos dijo con una sonrisa, haciendo que Maka se sonrojara, lo que hacía que se viera adorable

-Gracias- dije yo

Maka y yo salimos de la mansión, esa que mis padres llaman Casucha. Salimos de los dominios de la familia Evans y nos dirigimos a Londres, que no estaba muy lejos y podemos ir a pie.

-Maka- dije yo, haciendo que me mirara- necesito decirte algo

-Dime, Soul- me dijo ella, hizo que me estremeciera

-Maka, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho. Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo- dije con tono despreocupado, solo para disfrazar lo nervioso que estaba- si no me correspondes no te preocupes, yo quería que lo su… -¿que demonios?, ¿Maka está besándome?-

Rápidamente comencé a corresponder su beso, tierna y delicadamente, como si Maka fuese una muñeca de porcelana y si no tenía cuidado iba a romperse. La abracé de la cintura, para apegarla a mi, ella pasó sus manos por mi cuello y comenzó a jugar con mi cabello. Yo sabía que este es el primer beso de Maka, y sorprendentemente, también el mío. Nos separamos, muy a mi pesar, por la falta de aire, ella estaba increíblemente sonrojada, y supongo que yo también.

- Te amo, Maka- le dije, ella se sonrojó aún más

-Y… Yo también, Soul- dijo ella, a lo que yo solo sonreí

Tomé su mano y seguimos nuestro camino, hasta llegar a la ciudad. Fuimos a muchos lados, le compré algunos libros, fuimos a un McDonald's, y después fuimos a la feria. Había una gran "rueda de la fortuna", nos subimos. Había tambien unos juegos de puntería, Maka jugó y se ganó 7 osos de felpa. Ya íbamos de vuelta a casa, cuando le pregunté algo a Maka…

-Maka, ¿quieres ser mi novia?- dije, esta vez no disfracé mi nerviosismo, ella sonrió y me respondió…

-Claro que quiero ser tu novia, Soul- fui el hombre más feliz de la Tierra, me acerqué y la besé, con pasión.

Nos separamos, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y seguimos nuestro camino. Cuando llegamos a la reja de la mansión, escuchamos los gritos desesperados de mi madre.

**A las afueras de Londres, Inglaterra. 09 de octubre 01:59 p.m. Mansión de la Familia Evans**

Rápidamente solté la mano de Maka, abrí la reja y corrimos tirando por ahí los peluches de Maka. Entramos solo para ver como mi padre parecía un demonio, Maka comenzó a temblar y dijo algo que me hizo estremecer…

- Su alma es un huevo de Kishin- me dijo, seria, yo la miré y le dije

- ve al baño que está junto a la cocina y habla con Shinigami-sama- le dije eso y asintió, para salir cautelosamente al baño.

_**Maka Pov**_

Entré cautelosamente al baño y vi a Deina tirada en el suelo llorando, le puse una mano en la espalda y le dije

- Todo va a estar bien- y le sonreí, me tranquilicé al ver que dejó de llorar

Me dirigí al espejo y marque "42-42-564" y apareció Shinigami-sama

-Hola, Holita, Maka-chan- dijo

-Hola Shinigami-sama

-¿qué sucede?- dijo con semblante serio

-El alma del padre de Soul se ha convertido en un Huevo de Kishin, ¿qué hacemos?

- Acaben con él- dijo y sin más cortó

Deina escuchó todo y se puso de pie, yo la vi preocupada y ella asintió con la cabeza como diciéndome _"Hazlo"_.

Salí del baño y fui corriendo al recibidor, donde estaba George luchando con Soul.

Soul me vio y …

-¿¡Qué dijo!- preguntó bloqueando un ataque de su padre y comenzando a convertirse en guadaña

- ¡Que acabemos con él!- dije, sosteniendo a mi guadaña en mis manos

-Soul-

-Sí-

-_RESONANCIA DE ALMAS ~ CAZADEMONIOS_

Dicho esto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Soul devoró el alma de su padre

-¿Cómo estaba?- pregunté yo

-Asquerosa- respondió él, poniendo cara de asco

_**Soul Pov**_

Apenas tragué esa asquerosidad recordé que mi madre estaba gritando desesperadamente. Así que comencé a buscarla.

-Soul, ¿qué buscas?- me preguntó Maka, que estaba junto a Deina

-A mi madre, recuerda que estaba gritando- le respondí, sin duda yo estaba preocupado por esa mujer que nunca me quiso, pero después de todo es mi madre, asi que no debería extrañarme mucho

-¡La encontré!- Escuché el grito de Deina, que venía de la cocina

Fui corriendo junto con Maka en dirección a la cocina, y ahí vimos a mi madre, tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada, inconsciente. Deina solo gritaba cosas como _"Mamá despierta, por favor" _y ella no respondía. Maka se acercó a mi madre y tomó su pulso.

-Sigue viva, pero debemos llevarla rápido a un hospital- dijo mi novia, yo solo pregunté

-Deina, ¿tienes auto?- ella asintió

-Está en el garaje, atrás de la casa, sal por esa puerta y camina a tu derecha- me indicó- Las llaves están colgadas a un lado de la puerta

Yo corrí siguiendo las indicaciones de mi hermana, casi me voy de espalda cuando vi un Chevrolet Camaro pintado exactamente igual que el transformer, ese, el amarillo. Saqué las llaves y saqué el auto de mi hermana. Lo puse junto a la puerta de la cocina, la misma por donde salí. Me bajé del auto y tomé en mis brazos a mi madre, la senté en el asiento de atrás, justo detrás de mí. Deina subió atrás junto con ella, y Maka la hizo de Co-piloto. Le dije a Deina que se pusiera el cinturón e hiciera lo mismo con mi madre.

-Maka, tú tambien- le dije a mi novia

-Pero tú tambien hazlo Soul- me ordenó tiernamente

Ambos nos pusimos el cinturón y arranqué. Iba fácilmente a 120 Km/h. Llegamos a un hospital cercano. Nos bajamos y saqué a mi madre del auto y entramos corriendo.

**Londres, Inglaterra. 08 de octubre, 2:42 p.m. Hospital General de Londres (?) **

Entramos y rápidamente llegó un doctor junto con una enfermera con una camilla, donde puse a mi madre. El doctor le dio una revisada rápida a mi madre, para luego enviarla rápidamente al pabellón. El doctor no nos dijo nada más y se fue al pabellón corriendo, por lo menos mi madre tenía una posibilidad de salvarse, pero no puedo evitar pensar…

-¿Dónde está el imbécil de Wes?- dije con furia, tanta que sin querer asusté a Maka y Deina

-Todo esto es su culpa- dijo Deina de pronto

-¿Qué dices?-le respondí

-Él… nos defendió, Soul- me dijo arrodillándose en el suelo, con una mano en su boca, reprimiendo el llanto

-¿De qué hablas?-le pregunté arrodillándome junto a ella

-Él se enteró de que nuestros padres se aprovechaban de nuestro talento, y sacaban ganancias de forma corrupta. Se ofendió al saber que solo lo hacían con nosotros y a él lo tenían en un altar. Así que los enfrentó, todo para defender nuestro orgullo como músicos. Descubrimos que nuestra madre solo hacía lo que mi padre le ordenaba, es una tonta mujer sumisa que no es capaz de defenderse.

-¿Wes nos defendió? ¿Pero dónde demonios está?

-Supongo que en algún lugar de Londres, ¿qué hacemos? Debemos avisarle

-Déjame llamarlo- dije- _**¿él hizo todo eso por nosotros?- **_pensé

Saqué mi celular y busqué el número del celular de Wes, ¡Bingo! Lo encontré, ahora a llamarlo

-Vamos contesta- dije mientras esperaba, de pronto escuché un ¿diga? Y hablé- Wes, estamos en el hospital, nuestra madre está mal

_-¿en qué hospital?-_ me dijo

-en el hospital general

_-Voy para allá- _me dijo y colgó

Ayudé a Deina a ponerse de pie y nos sentamos en la sala de espera. Deina abrazaba sus piernas, mientras que yo sostenía la mano de Maka. Estuvimos unos minutos así, hasta que llegó Wes. Lo vi y noté que había estado llorando. Corrió a abrazar a Deina, que estaba llorando desesperadamente.

-Lo siento, chicos. No pensé que mi padre los tratara de esa forma. Ahora entiendo por qué escapaste de casa, Soul. No fue solo por que nos mudamos a Londres, también te enteraste de esto ¿verdad?

-Si. Por eso y por que me harté de estar debajo de ti y tu maldito ego

-¿De qué hablas?- me preguntó

-Hablo de que me harté de ser tu sombra y de estar soportando todo el tiempo que me dijeras que tú eres un prodigio y yo solo tu sombra, lo que sobró.

-Lo siento, si me hubiese enterado de esto antes… Pero la verdad me comportaba así con ustedes por que pensaba que era la única forma de establecer una relación con ustedes. Hermanos ¿Me perdonan por ser un verdadero imbécil?

-Claro que te perdono, Wes- dijo Deina, abrazándose más a él, sin dejar de llorar

-y tú, Soul, ¿me perdonas por ser un imbécil?

-Yo… -dudé- Si, te perdono Wes- dije, él rompió el abrazo con mi hermana y se puso de pie, llegó frente a mí y me ofreció su mano para estrecharla. Solté la mano de Maka y me puse de pie frente a él y le correspondí el apretón. Él me jaló y me abrazó, yo correspondí su abrazo. Me soltó y volvió a abrazar a Deina, y yo me devolví a mi asiento y abracé a Maka. Los cuatro teníamos sueño, después de todo eran las 3 de la madrugada. Los cuatro caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p><strong>Debo aclarar que sí me acuerdo como se llama Bumblebee, a Soul si se le olvidó<br>Solo eso, nos leemos en otro capi  
>Sayonara~! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Back! :D  
><strong>**Luego de leer y releer este capitulo y quedar conforme con él decidí Subirlo :D  
><strong>**Que lo Disfruten**

* * *

><p><strong>Londres, Inglaterra. 9 de octubre, 4:19 a.m. Hospital General de Londres (?)<strong>

_**Soul POV**_

Nuestro sueño fue interrumpido por el doctor, que venía saliendo de operar a mi madre. El tipo no hablaba español, asi que Wes fue a hablar con él. Cuando mi hermano volvió con nosotros, nos dijo todo lo que el doctor le dijo…

-Mamá tenía tres costillas fracturadas, y una de ellas perforó su pulmón. Por suerte la trajeron a tiempo. Pudieron operarla y ya está bien, solo hay que esperar a que despierte- me calmé cuando dijo eso.

-¿En qué habitación está?- preguntó mi hermana

- En la 212, pero aún no podemos ir, la están instalando todavía- dijo

Por lo menos ahora tengo la certeza de que está bien, eso es lo que importa ¿no?

Pasaron los minutos y fuimos a ver a nuestra madre. Maka decidió esperar afuera, con el argumento de que esta es una charla entre nosotros.

-Hijos, perdónenme.- Nos dijo a mi y a mi hermana- No saben el miedo que le tengo a su padre, él es un tirano, no se que haré al salir del hospital. Su padre me golpea, e incluso abusó de mi, les guardé distancia para que no se preocuparan por mi, pero su padre, está loco- dijo para largarse a llorar

-Estaba loco- le dije- mi padre está muerto, mamá- ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Soul?- me pregunto Wes

- Cuando las personas son malvadas, su alma se convierte en un huevo de demonio, o huevo de kishin. Cuando eso pasa, las personas con un alma "huevo de kishin" entran en la lista de Shinigami-sama, por lo que las armas y sus técnicos deben acabar con ellas. Papá se convirtió en una de esas personas, y Maka y yo nos encargamos de él.- dije con simpleza

- Ya veo. Ese animal se merecía morir-dijo mi madre

- Lo sabemos- dijeron mis hermanos a coro

Después de eso, mi madre estuvo casi un mes en el hospital. Cuando salió la dejamos en su "casucha" y volvimos a Death City.

**Death City, Estado de Nevada, Estados Unidos. 12 de noviembre, 4:37 p.m. Aeropuerto de Death City**

Cuando bajamos del avión, Maka y yo salimos tomados de la mano. Nuestros amigos estaban esperándonos, y cuando nos vieron hubo una separación "chicos por un lado, chicas por el otro". Los chicos comenzaron a hacerme un millón de preguntas…

-¿Te confesaste?- dijo el asimétrico de Kid

-Sí

-¿Es tu novia?- dijo Black*Star, me sorprendió que no me saliera con esa faceta egocéntrica que tiene

-Sí-

- ¡EL GRAN ORE-SAMA SABÍA QUE PODÍAS DECIRSELO, HERMANO!- al diablo con mi impresión, Black*Star siempre será Black*Star

-¿Lo hicieron?- dijo rayitas

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no soy un pervertido como ustedes- le dije, me golpeó

_**Maka POV**_

Las chicas pueden ser enfermantes, pero aun asi las quiero

-¿Te declaraste?- Preguntó Liz

-Algo asi, él se declaró primero-

-¿Es tu novio?- Dijo Tsubaki, con su siempre presente sonrisa

-S… Sí- respondí, me pone nerviosa que me hagan tantas preguntas

-¿Lo hicieron?- preguntó Liz, con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

-¿QUÉ? Por supuesto que no –dije vuelta un verdadero tomate

Chrona estaba un poco más apartada de nosotras, balbuceando cosas como _"no sé lidiar con los reencuentros"_. De pronto, fue mi turno de interrogar a mis amigas…

- ¿Y ustedes? Supongo que ya se declararon- les dije

- B… Bueno… Yo soy la novia de Black*Star- dijo Tsubaki, sonrojada y jugueteando con sus dedos

-¿De veras?-

-S… Sí- respondió con una sonrisa

- Pero Chrona nos ganó a todas, fue la primera en conseguir novio- dijo Liz

- ¿Enserio?- pregunté

-Sí, es la novia de Kid- Dijeron Tsubaki y Liz al unísono

- Vaya, me alegro por ellos

_**Soul POV**_

-¿Tsubaki es tu novia?- le pregunté a Black

-Si- dijo sonriendo el que se hace llamar _Ore-sama_

- A ver si entiendo, Tsubaki es la novia de Black, Chrona es la novia de Kid, Stein está con Marie-sensei, Sid-sensei se hizo novio de Nygus-sensei y pronto van a casarse ¿Me equivoco? - dije

- No, no te equivocas- dijeron Black y Kid al unísono

- vaya, lo que pasa en un mes

Nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas casas después de eso. Todo siguió tranquilo desde entonces.

_**~ 7 Años Después ~**_

_**POV Normal**_

**Londres, Inglaterra. 03 de enero 2:45 p.m. Departamento de Deina Evans**

Una embarazada Deina llegaba a su departamento después de ir al almacén cercano a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban, su marido aún no llegaba del trabajo. Cargada de bolsas, abrió la puerta en un movimiento digno de un ninja embarazado. En el suelo vio una carta, asi que cerró la puerta, dejó las bolsas en el suelo y la recogió. La puso en su boca, tomó las bolsas y fue a dejarlas sobre la mesa del comedor. Se sentó en el sofá y abrió la dichosa carta, la leyó y dijo…

-No puede ser- con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

**Londres, Inglaterra. 03 de enero 2:48 p.m. Casa de Sheyla Evans _(ya no vive en la mansión)_**

Sheyla revisaba la correspondencia, cuando vio una carta que decía _Para Sheyla Evans, Pte.,_ la abrió y comenzó a leerla. Una sonrisa llena de alegría se dibujó en su rostro. Murmuró un par de palabras entendibles solo para ella…

-No puede ser- dijo largándose a llorar de alegría

**Londres, Inglaterra. 03 de enero 2:50 p.m. Casa de Wes Evans**

El hombre llegó, saludo a su esposa y a su pequeño hijo de tan solo 2 meses. La mujer le entregó una carta que había llegado. Se sentó en el sofá junto a su esposa y leyó la famosa carta. Al terminar, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría y dijo

-No puede ser.

¿Qué decía la dichosa carta? Bueno…

"_Invitamos por la presente a _

_Nuestro matrimonio a realizarse el 14 de enero a las 20:00 hrs. _

_Desde ya agradecemos su asistencia a este momento tan_

_Importante para nosotros_

_Atentamente_

_Soul Evans y Maka Albarn"_

_**11 días después**_

**Death City, Estado de Nevada, Estados Unidos. 14 de enero. 4:32 p.m. Departamento de Soul y Maka**

_**Maka POV**_

-Chicas, ¿Enserio tienen que tirar mi cabello de esa forma?- les dije, mientras las chicas me peinaban, en serio dolía

-Lo sentimos- dijeron Liz, Tsubaki y Deina.

Mientras ellas me peinaban, Patty estaba jugando con una jirafa de juguete (no pregunten) y Chrona estaba en un rincón diciendo cosas como _No se lidiar con matrimonios ajenos_, la pobre estaba más nerviosa que yo, y eso que no la vieron cuando se casó con Kid.

-Maka-chan, terminamos- me dijo Tsubaki y volteó mi silla para que quedara frente al espejo.

Me encantó como quedé, mi cabello recogido en un "tomate desarreglado" se veía muy bien. Deina llevaba un vestido color crema, muy sobrio, con un cinturón y guantes hasta el codo morados, su blanquecino cabello estaba suelto y con un gran cintillo morado en él. Tsubaki, por su parte, llevaba un vestido celeste apegado a su figura, llevaba su cabello tomado en un tomate desarreglado, igual que yo. Chrona llevaba un vestido negro, también apegado a su figura, mostrando cuanto a "crecido" hasta ahora. Liz y Patty llevaban el mismo vestido rojo, que era ajustado hasta la cintura y desde ahí hacia abajo era suelto, como el de Selena Gomez en el video Naturally.

- Bien, ahora hay que maquillarte, arreglarte y ponerte el vestido, Maka- dijo Liz, con la misma expresión que pone Stein cuando va a diseccionar un animal

Algo me dice que empezamos muy temprano solo para que Liz experimentara con mi cara.

**Death City, Estado de Nevada, Estados Unidos. 14 de enero. 7:27 p.m. Shibusen, Death Room.**

_**Soul POV**_

No puedo creerlo, falta media hora ¡MEDIA HORA!

Aún recuerdo lo que hizo Spirit cuando se enteró de que me iba a casar con Maka. Fue aterrador…

_**Flash Back**_

_Decidí decírselo yo mismo, para que viera que iba enserio. Se lo dije, le dio depresión y se puso a balbucear cosas que no entendí, luego me miró y un aura oscura lo rodeaba, me miraba con cara de demonio. Fue una de las experiencias más traumantes de mi vida._

_-¡SOUL EATER EVANS, VOY A CASTRARTE!- gritó. Acto seguido me eché a correr._

_Maka y Blair habían ido a comprar, asi que estaba solo con ese demonio en el que se había convertido Spirit Albarn. En una distracción que me salió, Spirit se lanzó encima de mí, quedando en una pose comprometedora. De pronto, comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón, cuando lo logró comenzó a intentar quitar mis pantalones, yo forcejeaba con él…_

_-¿¡ QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES!¡SUELTAME VEJETE!- le grité, el muy idiota no podía quitarme los pantalones, pero…_

_-¡NO HAY CASO!- gritó- ¡VOY A HACERLO POR ENCIMA DE TU ROPA!_

_Convirtió su mano en guadaña, dispuesto a castrarme ahí mismo. Cuando de pronto siento el grito de Maka y la risa de Blair…_

_-¡PAPÁ, O LO SUELTAS O TE MATO!- gritó Maka, vuelta un demonio peor que su padre._

_Spirit me soltó y me ayudó a pararme. Le dijo a Maka que nos dejaran a solas y…_

_-Lo siento Soul- me dijo, yo me congelé, pero le puse atención- aún no me resigno a que Maka es una adulta y sabe lo que es bueno para ella. Soul, ahora te encargo a Maka a ti, vas a casarte con ella, así que debes cuidarla y quererla tanto o más que yo, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-De acuerdo Spirit- él me ofreció su mano para estrecharla, y yo le correspondí_

_Que él, precisamente él, me tratase amablemente fue sin duda lo más aterrador. _

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Si les gustó, dejenme un Review :D  
>Me harían muy feliz :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Amados lectores, lamento anunciarles que este es el final del fic  
>Me entretuve bastante escribiendo este capi<br>****Espero y les guste  
>Lean Porfavor~! <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Death City, Estado de Nevada, Estados Unidos, 14 de enero, 7:59 p.m. Shibusen, Death Room<strong>

_**Maka POV**_

Heme aquí, a punto de casarme con el hombre que amo, Soul "Eater" Evans. Mi arma, mejor amigo y amor de mi vida. No puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, estoy agarrada del brazo de mi padre, y creo que ya se lo fracturé. ¿Qué? Oh, es la marcha nupcial, interpretada por Deina y Wes. Si, se escucha bastante bien en Saxofón y Violín (?) . Bien, ya es hora de partir.

-Papá, vamos- le dije

-Claro, Maka- me respondió, por primera vez desde que era pequeña adoré su sonrisa.

Comenzamos a caminar lentamente, enfermantemente lento. Vi a Soul vestido con el traje que usa cuando utilizamos el poder de la sangre negra, solo que de color blanco y su camisa era de color negro. ¿Mi vestido? Era strapless, un corsé hasta la cadera y de ahí hasta los tobillos era suelto, era un vestido tipo princesa.

Tomé la mano de Soul y comenzó la ceremonia, con Shinigami-sama como ministro.

_**~ Luego de un largo rato de monólogos por parte de Shinigami-sama ~**_

-Soul-kun, aceptas por esposa a Maka-chan, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en… No me acuerdo del resto, ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre de Kid

-Si, la acepto- dijo sin rechistar, con una gota en su sien

-y Tú, Maka-chan, ¿aceptas por esposo a Soul-kun hasta que la muerte los separe?-

-Si, acepto- dije yo, con una gran sonrisa. En parte de felicidad y en parte de diversión.

-Bien, entonces por el poder que se me ha concedido a través de Internet, yo los declaro marido y mujer. Bien, Soul-kun, puedes besar a tu esposa

Soul me besó, pero tuvimos que separarnos por que todos estaban tirándonos arroz. Gritaban cosas, Black*Star sobre todo.

Salimos un rato de la Death Room para que mi padre y unos amigos arreglaran todo para la fiesta. Cuando estuvo lista, entramos y Soul junto con sus hermanos se dirigieron a una especie de escenario, donde había un gran piano negro, un violín y un violonchelo.

-Esta pieza la compuse para mi esposa. Te amo, Maka- dijo, me llevé una mano a la boca para suprimir el llanto que se me quería arrancar.

Tocaron una pieza muy hermosa, tranquila y espontánea. Me encantó. Cuando bajaron del escenario, me lancé a los brazos de Soul para dejar escapar el llanto que había estado suprimiendo hasta ese momento.

Después la fiesta siguió normalmente, buena música, invitados bailando, Black*Star y Patty cagándole la onda a Liz con algún chico, en fin, todo normal. O eso era hasta que Deina comenzó a gritar de dolor, su bebé iba a nacer.

-¡Llévenla a la enfermería!- gritó Nygus-sensei, que suerte que estábamos en el Shibusen.

_**Soul POV**_

Le hicimos caso a Nygus-sensei y corrimos a la enfermería. Íbamos Maka, Wes, Axel –el esposo de Deina-, mi Madre y yo, el resto seguía con la fiesta –gracias a Black*Star, o si no todos hubiesen ido a la enfermería con nosotros-. Axel llevaba a Deina en brazos y la recostó en una camilla de la enfermería. Nygus-sensei se puso rápidamente la bata y una mascarilla –ya que iba sin su vendaje-. Wes sacó –de la nada- una cámara de video y se puso a grabar el parto; Maka, mi Madre y yo apoyábamos a Deina, diciéndole cosas como _"Lo estás haciendo bien, sigue así" _o cosas por el estilo; y Axel estaba ayudando a Nygus-sensei en todo lo que podía. De pronto, los gritos de Deina fueron reemplazados por el llanto de un bebé.

-Felicidades, es una niña- dijo Nygus-sensei, lo que causó que Deina y Axel se pusieran a llorar de felicidad.

Mi sobrina recibió el nombre Dayanne. Jamás voy a olvidar que ella nació el día que yo me casé. Después de eso, Maka, Wes y yo volvimos a la fiesta, hasta que terminó.

_**~12 años después ~**_

**Death City, Estado de Nevada, Estados Unidos. 5 de marzo 12:07 p.m. Shibusen**

_**POV Normal**_

Tres chicos -dos chicas y un chico- iban caminando en dirección a la entrada del shibusen. Una de las chicas tenía el cabello blanquecino y mirada amatista, la otra chica tenía el cabello rubio-cenizo y los ojos carmesí, y el chico tenía el cabello blanco y mirada jade. Tras ellos iban sus padres, observando como entraban a su primer día de clases en la escuela para armas y técnicos, Shibusen.

-Oye, Dayanne, nunca supe si tú eras técnico o arma- preguntó la niña de ojos carmesí

-Soy un arma, como el tío Soul. ¿Tú eres arma o técnico, Chelsea?- preguntó de vuelta la que resultó ser la niña que nació en la boda de sus tíos

-Técnico, como mi madre- respondió

-Entonces, ¿Quieres ser mi compañera, prima?- preguntó Dayanne

-Claro, yo seré tu compañera- respondió Chelsea a su prima

-¿Y tú, Blaze, eres técnico o arma?- preguntó Dayanne al chico que los acompañaba

-Yo soy arma, como mi padre- respondió

-¿Ya tienes compañero? Digo, ya que me robé a tu hermana- se burló Dayanne

-Si, ya tengo compañero. Haru será mi técnico- respondió Blaze, callando a su prima

-Por cierto ¿Quién es el compañero de Kaze?- dijo Chelsea

- Un técnico llamado Chad- dijo Blaze

-Ya veo.

Mientras que los padres hablaban entre ellos…

-Es increíble como crecen- dijo una hermosa mujer de mirada amatista

-Tienes razón, es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo- respondió otra hermosa mujer de cabello rubio cenizo

-Sí, aun recuerdo como tu hija nació en nuestra boda, hermana- dijo un hombre de mirada carmesí

-Sabes que no fue mi culpa, Soul. Maka, dile que deje de echármelo en cara- dijo la que ahora es una jazzista profesional, Deina

-Soul, ya déjala cariño- respondió Maka

-De acuerdo

-Es increíble, Dayanne se parece tanto a Axel- dijo Deina

-Deja de torturarte, Deina- respondió Soul

-Es cierto, fue un accidente- apoyó Maka

-Si, pero aún no asimilo bien su muerte chicos, si no se me hubiese ocurrido la idea de mandarlo de vuelta a Londres por unas cosas que se nos quedaron después de que nos mudamos aquí a Death City-

-Ya tranquila hermana- dijo Soul

-Miren chicos, ahí vienen Tsubaki y Black*Star

-¡ASÍ ES, ORE-SAMA Y SU FAMILIA HAN LLEGADO A HACERLES COMPAÑÍA, MORTALES!

-Papá, cállate un rato por favor – dijo un chico de cabello celeste, con un tatuaje de estrella en el hombro derecho

-Oe, no trates así a Ore-sama

-Papá entiende de una vez que no eres un Dios- dijo un chico de cabello negro en puntas, con un tatuaje de estrella en el hombro izquierdo

-Hijo, ésta vez si te pasaste- dijo Tsubaki, señalando a Black*Star que estaba en estado de depresión- Haru, Kaze, vayan con los chicos, están más adelante

-Si mamá- dijo el compañero de Blaze

Tsubaki llevó a rastras a su esposo junto con sus amigos…

-Hola Tsubaki-dijo Maka

-Buenas, Tsubaki-chan -dijo Deina

-Hola, Tsubaki, ¿Me prestas el bulto que tienes por esposo?- dijo Soul, llevándose a Black*Star a una fuente de ahí cerca, lanzándolo al agua

-Hola, Maka-chan, Deina-san -respondió Tsubaki, muy cortésmente, observando como Black*Star le gritaba improperios a Soul

-Tsubaki-chan, ¿Puedo golpear a tu esposo?-preguntó Deina, con una gran vena en la frente

-Claro, hazlo -dijo Tsubaki, mientras que Deina corría hacía donde estaban Soul y Black*Star, golpeando al último y gritándole _"Jodido imbécil, los niños no pueden aprender esas palabras aún"_

Así, los hijos de estos 5 entraron al Shibusen, ignorando completamente a sus padres. Dentro, se encontraron con Kid, el actual director del Shibusen, Chrona y su hija, Rose. Rápidamente se hicieron amigos y continuaron con su recorrido por el Shibusen.

-Wow, ¿en esta escuela estudiaron mis padres?- dijo Blaze

-Si, así es- dijo Rose

-Es una escuela muy linda- dijo Chelsea

-Si- dijo Dayanne

_**~ 3 años después ~**_

-Esta es la número 99, Dayanne- dijo una Chelsea más adolescente, mirando su guadaña

-¿En serio? Vaya, le vamos ganando a Blaze- habló la guadaña, muy parecida a Soul, solo que blanca, con el filo morado

-Sí, solo nos falta que tragues el alma de la bruja que matamos el otro día y serás una Death Scythe

-Pues volvamos al Shibusen, hay que pedírsela al tío Kid- dijo volviendo a su forma humana

-Si tienes razón, volvamos

Después de ingerir el alma de la bruja, Dayanne se convirtió en una Death Scythe.

-Oye, Blaze. Nos falta un alma para la 99- dijo un guapo Haru, mirando a su guadaña, exactamente igual a Soul- no te aflijas, sabes que ellas también son buenas

-Lo sé, no me aflijo, estoy contento por Dayanne y Chelsea, pero me irritó este idiota que acabamos de derrotar

-Jeje, no te preocupes. Para subirte el ánimo, mi amigo, ¿te apetece ir a molestar a mi papá?

-Hecho- dijo, volviéndose humano otra vez

_**~ Mini-Epílogo ~**_

Así, luego de un par de semanas, Blaze se convirtió en una Death Scythe. Blaze, Dayanne, Haru y Chelsea se hicieron muy populares entre los alumnos del Shibusen. Los rumores sobre ellos se expandieron por toda Death City, y posteriormente el mundo entero. Después de unos 10 años, Haru y Chelsea se casaron; al igual que Blaze y Rose, y así también Dayanne y Kaze.

_**Maka POV**_

Nuestros hijos se convertirán en una leyenda, igual que nosotros. Nuestro tiempo es el mismo que los demás, solo que a los demás y a nosotros nos suceden cosas diferentes; pero a la larga, el destino juega con nosotros, llevándonos a conocernos en el momento más inoportuno. Desde el inicio, hay muchas almas conectadas entre sí. Nadie nunca sabe lo que le espera, pero puede ir viviendo el día a día para conocerlo. Nadie nunca podrá hacer de todo, pero siempre habrá alguien con quien complementar esa carencia. Lo que conlleva el tiempo es experiencia y sabiduría, aventuras y desilusiones, ilusiones y sueños. Nunca desperdicien su tiempo, y jamás renuncien a un sueño, ya que el tiempo alcanza para todo, y para nada.

_**~ Lo que conlleva el tiempo ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado<strong>  
><strong>No se me ocurre que más decirles<br>****Les deseo Buena Suerte hasta que nos encontremos en otro Fic  
><strong>**Sayonaraa~!**

**Review?**

•

•

•

•

v


End file.
